


I'm Totally Not Fine

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Team Flash, Angst, Crying, F/M, Family, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Group Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Jesse meets her Grandmother on Earth 2. She goes to her father to hear more about her mother, even offering to help him through his bottled up pain he's been keeping for years.





	I'm Totally Not Fine

The Five Stages of Grief? Nah.  
Harry had never properly knew the meaning of that saying before. But as we all know, grief could be narrowed down into five stages.  
Denial  
Anger  
Bargaining  
Depression  
Acceptance  
Guess it wasn’t really a thing in the first place on Earth 2.

A breach is opened, sending alarms on each of Team Flash’s phones, instructing them to drop everything and go to S.T.A.R Labs. immediately.  
But it wasn’t anything too major.  
It was just Jesse.  
“I’m sorry about the trouble,” she says, addressing all the annoyed but happy faces among her presence. “I’ve just gotta talk to my Dad.”  
The others noticed that Harry wasn’t there, which was peculiar. You’d expect him of all people to be pretty interested in who or what was able to open a breach, his Earth or not.  
“I think Harry might be in his lab,” Barry suggests. “What’s it about?”  
“Nothing, just… Family stuff.”  
“Well it seems pretty important that you’d go breach yourself all the way here just for a family talk,” remarks Cisco, crossing his arms. “We’ll leave you to it.”

___________________________________________________________________

Jesse almost forgot to knock when her short-fused father was present, but it didn’t matter, he’d be glad to see her anyways.  
Upon first seeing her then, he looked surprised, then he smiled.  
“Hey sweetie! What are you doing here?”  
“Hey!” She greeted back, mirroring his smile, “I just came to talk, see how you were doing.”  
“Remind me tomorrow to introduce you to my friends,” he says with a small laugh.  
Jesse rolls her eyes and sighs.  
“I wanted to talk to you about… My mother.”  
Just then, Harry’s smile fell into a look of concern, “what about her?”  
“It must’ve been hard, huh?” she rhetorically asks.  
“I had you there with me, now how ‘bout I introduce you to my friends no-”  
“You know, all these years growing up, I’ve never seen you shed a tear about her.”  
“So what?”  
“So you’re hurting yourself without even realising it!”  
“Why now, do you decide to bring this up?”  
“I spoke to my Grandmother…”  
There was a silence, bringing back every single second of Harry’s time with Tess.  
“Oh.”  
“Dad,” she begins softly, almost pleadingly, “I know this is late but, do you want to talk about it?”  
“Nah,” he shrugs, “I’ll be fine, sweetie.”  
“What’s going on?” Asks a curious Barry, appearing at the doorway.  
“Nothing, Barry, everything’s fine.”  
“Look, if things seem kinda off, Harry, you could always talk to the team.”  
“Why is everyone making such a big thing about this!?”  
“What’s with the gathering?” Cisco, Caitlin, Joe and Iris appear alongside Barry.  
Barry turns to the others and mutters “y’know, the ‘family stuff’”  
“Ooooooooooooooohhhhh, okay”  
“Could all of you just go!?” Harry protests, on the verge of kicking something like he usually does.  
Cisco defiantly approaches him. “Look, if this is getting you too heated then it’s probably a big thi-”  
Suddenly, Cisco’s hand was on Harry’s shoulder, and he was whisked away into another vibe.  
What he saw?  
Harry and Tess of course.  
saw it all in a matter of seconds. Their youth, their relationship, the Wedding. And then the point where she finally ended. Where it all ended.  
Cisco was transferred back to where he was a while ago.  
“Cisco?” Caitlin asks, stepping out. “What was it?”  
“It was-” he was about to reply, but realised he needed to ask Harry about this.  
“Who was she?”  
“None of your business.”  
“Harry! That blonde, who was she?”  
“My Mother…” Jesse replied, causing the team to turn their attention to her. “It’s actually the question I was about to ask myself.”  
“What happened to her?” Iris steps into the room.  
The gathering watched Harry take in a painful breath.  
“She’s gone.”  
The pain in Harry’s voice was a familiar yet so agonising. They remembered it well from when Jesse was still Zoom’s hostage.  
“Look,” began Joe, “we’ve all been through it.”  
“Through what?” Harry questions.  
“Grief,” Barry finishes. “I can name a few times I have actually. My mother, my father.”  
“And me with Eddie,” Iris adds.  
They all start sharing their losses, one by one.  
“My brother, Dante.”  
“My father and Ronnie.”  
“Francine, and heck, Iris if it counts.”  
Harry looked upon them with sympathy, empathy even.  
“We all get it,” Jesse says. “Just let it all out. Right now.”  
Harry resentfully nods his head, getting up to embrace his daughter; the only piece of Tess that he had left.  
Then something happens that not even Jesse had seen before.  
Harry starts crying.  
He buries his face into Jesse’s shoulder, as his grip tightens. His breathing becomes unsteady, and he looks like he’s about to collapse.  
The team couldn’t take watching him like this.  
First Barry joins them, wrapping his arms around them both. Then Caitlin, then Cisco, then Iris, then Joe.  
They all stand there in a huddle for a while, before Harry’s sobs finally stop.  
There is a long pause before he finally speaks.  
“Thanks, but I don’t like this invasion of personal space,” he jokes, recieving smiles and a disjoin of the bundle.  
“Feel better?” Jesse inquires.  
“Yeah…”

**Author's Note:**

> Aww I love the ending though x3  
> Yay!!! I finally did a Flash fic with Team Flash XD


End file.
